Hold Your Breath, And Count To Ten pt 1
by SolarisMuse
Summary: The Apocalypse has begun. Again. However, Buffy and the Scoobies aren't so sure they'll make it out this time. Hell breaks loose over the Hellmouth, but they find it's a lot worse world wide. Demons aren't as shy as they used to be, standing up to the Slayer, because something even more evil has sprung loose, Lucifer.
1. Chapter 1

"**Hold Your Breath, And Count To Ten"**

**Title of fan fic is from the song "Skyfall" by Adele. **

**Fanfic**

**Crossover: Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Supernatural**

**Time frame: Season 7 BTVS, Season 5 Supenatural**

**Copyright: Buffy the Vampire Slayer owned by Joss Whedon, The WB/Fox. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke The CW/TNT. I do not own any of the cannon characters, or the places of the series. **

**Only thing I claim will be the crossover fan fic, and maybe a few original characters. **

**Summary: **

The Apocalypse has begun. Again. However, Buffy and the Scoobies aren't so sure they'll make it out this time. Hell breaks loose over the Hellmouth, but they find it's a lot worse world wide. Demons aren't as shy as they used to be, standing up to the Slayer, because something even more evil has sprung loose, Lucifer. Mean while in Ohio, Sam and Dean Winchester are facing the biggest disaster they've ever come across, and it's their fault. They let loose the King of Demons, and now the world is trembling, preparing for the end. Castiel is trying to find solutions to put the seals back together, to put Lucifer back in the Pit. He thinks he has found an answer, but they'll have to make a travel to Sunnydale and pray that this will work.

P.S. The years will be off. It's planned this way so that the characters are caught up on each other's Apocalyptic problems and are able to help each other. Technically the "YEAR", will be 2002, but it will intercede with Supernatural's Season 5 which takes place in 2009, so please bare with me.

**Canton, Ohio November 25, 2002. **

Dean walks into the motel, tosses his duffle and crashes on the bed before him. This past week has just been too bizarre. That says a lot, what with the end of the world starting just a few weeks ago. Sam and Castiel walk in behind him and sit at the table next to the window. "Well at least we got our idols put back to where they need to be." Sam said to break the silence. The ride back in the Impala was just plain torture. Nothing was said as the week's toll took hold on them.

"Sammy, no offense, but just shut the pie hole. Let me get some shut eye." Dean moans into the pillow. Castiel shakes his head at the two brothers. He can't believe how incredulous they are. "You two don't get it. After all this time. Other people are beginning to suffer from this Apocalypse. We have been their only hope. If we give up now, then we might as well let Lucifer take the reigns." He looked out the window as the rain fell. It was a cold November night. They were all irritated, but Castiel still had hope.

Sam looked at Castiel, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Cas, we haven't given up. We're just… worn out. Dean's right, we need some sleep and we should be fine." He smiled and headed over to the other twin bed next to his brother's. Castiel pondered for awhile as he let the brothers sleep.

Once he was certain the brothers were asleep, he used his Grace to fly to Bobby Singer's home. Bobby's home was in disarray. Books were scattered everywhere, and the house was lined in salt and iron and ancient spells to keep evil out. Castiel tilted his head at the poor hunter. He still couldn't believe that Bobby sold his soul to Crowley, just for information and his legs. Sure the information helped, but it seemed insane for anyone to make a deal with a demon. Though, that's how Castiel met the Winchesters.

Getting his head out of memory lane, he approaches Bobby carefully, "Bobby… please, I need your help." He says desperately. Bobby snaps up and reaches for his gun. He didn't realize it was Castiel. "Boy, you better be glad you're one of us. I'd have blown a hole right through you." Castiel smiled, knowing that the salt bullets wouldn't harm him, just stun him. Bobby put his gun down and placed his hand over his beard and closed his eyes. "You must be desperate. Don't know how I can help but what do you need?" he asked.

The angel smiled, "Have you ever heard of the Slayer?" and with that, Bobby pulled out his mighty texts to begin the research. Bobby looked at him, "The Slayer, wait, I know this. But how? I figured with all hell breaking lose, she'd have died by now in our time." Bobby said. He was thinking back on what an old friend of his said once.

The Slayer was a young woman, chosen in each generation, to fight off evil and protect man kind. She alone would have the ability to do what was necessary. His friend had been part of something known as The Council. A Watcher in training back then.

**Sunnydale, California**

Buffy attacked Caleb with a vengeance. She was so tired of this agent of the First. Actually, she was just plain tired. Angel stood in the background with a smile on his face, "She is so going to kick your ass."

She was glad to have Angel there, but at the same time, he was as much a distraction as anything else. After a few more minutes of bantering, Buffy finally killed Caleb. She rolled over his body, and picked up her new weapon. It was a long axe that held ancient power. Even though she wasn't a witch like Willow, she could sense its power. She knew with this weapon, and the necklace Angel had given her, they might stand a fighting chance after all.

Angel smiled at his girl, "You sure you don't want me in this fight? I mean someone told me a Champion had to wear this necklace." He mostly just didn't want to leave her side again. Having left before was painful but this, well, he thought he might have a chance with her. "I'm not ready Angel. I'm still cookie dough." She said to him.

He looked at her with complete bewilderment, "Cookie dough?" he asked with a smile on his face. "Yea, you know, I'm cookie dough. I'm not baked yet, I'm still the gooey cookie dough. Maybe when I'm cookie, I'll be ready." She said to him as they walked out of the cemetery. Angel knew he wouldn't win this one, but he had to at least try.

**South Dakota, Bobby Singer's Home**

Castiel looked into the books with Bobby in hopes of finding the current information of the Slayer. He was only given certain information about her in each generation. He knew she had a lot of friends that knew about her powers, and that was the reason she was still alive. He had seen her in heaven when she died the second time and got to know her then. She was a pure soul, just as pure as Dean's. Those two had so much in common, it was stunning that they hadn't even met before now. But the higher angels wouldn't allow that because they were too busy with "Their Plans".

"Your friend, Wesley, did he say anything about the last Apocalypse the Slayer faced?" he asked. "Nah, all he said was a gigantic worm was blown up with huge bags of manure at Sunnydale High. You seriously think the Apocalypse is gonna end at Sunnydale? I thought there were more than one locations of the Hellmouth? That's why there were 66 Seals that needed to be broken before it could begin?" he asked.

Castiel nodded, "It was pre-destined by the Powers That Be." And closed the book. "I'm going to inform Sam and Dean. We'll meet you in Sunnydale." And with that he took off to Ohio to retrieve the Winchesters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks to **aveleighlovesdean and justa20 for your great reviews! I really appreciate it! It's been awhile since I've written a fan fic. I always enjoy the responses! The second part is part of the first chapter, and I'll try to start working on the second one soon!

**Canton, Ohio**

Once Castiel arrived back at the motel, he stood next to Dean's bed and tapped him on the shoulder. "Dean, we have a lead." He said. Dean moaned, "For crying out loud… it's … " he looked at the clock on the night stand, "only four am Cas… we've had two hours of sleep!" he whined. Cas shook his head as he stared at the Hunter. "I know, and I apologize. I will drive if you wish, but we need to get moving." That got Dean's attention. Castiel never offered to drive. He always found the cars too confining.

Dean got up and saw Sam was still sound asleep. He figured he could fill Sam in later, but wanted the info now if it meant an all nighter trip. "So what's the news?" he asked as he rubbed his face, a shadow of a beard beginning to grow because he hadn't had the chance to shave.

"Bobby had a friend awhile back that was part of something called The Watcher's Council. They trained mortals like you to protect and guide a Champion." He explained. Dean just stared at him confused as hell. "I'm gonna need some coffee." He groaned. He headed to the little kitchenette in the motel and started a fresh pot.

Castiel sighed, he wished he had the ability to zap some urgency into Dean so he would realize how important this was! It was so frustrating at times but he knew he had to be patient. Sam and Dean were great Hunters after all, and played a major role in the Apocalypse. "Dean, we don't have time for this. We need to get to Sunnydale, California." He insisted.

Sunnydale caught Dean's attention. There was a mention of it briefly in his Dad's journal. "Sunnydale, that's where a lot of crazy shit happens right? Unexplained deaths, mostly vamps though right?" he asked. Castiel sighed, at least this was getting him motivated.

"Sammy, get up. We have some news and need to get going." He explained. Sam groaned a bit and threw a pillow at his brother, who just put the coffee cup to his mouth and made the drink spill all over him. Castiel couldn't help but grin, life was never dull with these two.

Sam grudgingly got up and gave his best bitch face at Dean. Dean smirked back at him, "Rise and shine sunshine." He said. He went back to fix another cup of coffee and ignored the giant stain on his favorite shirt. Castiel walked over to the table and sat down.

"There is a Champion, chosen in each generation to fight the evil that destroys mankind." He explained. Sam fixed a cup of coffee and sat across from Castiel as he heard him talk about the Vampire Slayer.

"So let me get this straight. One girl is fighting with the strength of demons? So wouldn't that make her a demon?" Sam asked. Dean looked at Castiel, he was concerned about this too. It sounded like it was a too good to be true situation. He hated those. "In the early days of man, a tribe did posses the abilities of a demon and transferred them into a young woman. With the spell they used, they made it so that once that girl died, another rose to take her place." He declared.

"But according to Bobby's friend, there are currently two Slayers. How the heck is that possible?" Dean asked. "Buffy Summers is a great soldier. I met her the second time she died and was placed in heaven for a short term." He replied. Dean looked more perplexed. "The first time she died, a new Slayer was called forth. Kendra. The vampire Drusilla killed her. That made the call for another Slayer to rise, even with the first Slayer having survived her death. Faith is the other Slayer." He explained.

Dean sighed, this was getting to be too much for him to take in. So there's a different type of vampire that bursts into flames in sunlight and has a weird demonic face when they try to feed. Peachy. "So wait, the tribe that gave these women the power they have. It's demonic? I still don't understand that. They have their own conscious but have the power of demons to fight off evil?" Sam asked.

Dean got his gear ready to go and headed out the door, "Let's finish Slayer 101 on the road shall we?" he asked. He was already agitated, even with the coffee. He figured he'd need at least two more cups down the road before he could fully function.

**Sunnydale, California**

Buffy was back at home. She was so tired but couldn't fall asleep just yet. After the banter with Spike about who was going to wear the necklace, she headed up from the basement to talk to Willow. The plan was that the following day, they'd head to the Seal. But something was telling her they wouldn't be ready. It wasn't the fact that she had a nice little chat with the First, imitating as herself. It was something else. She walked around the house, seeing the Potentials nestled in their sleeping bags all around the place. Willow was in the den on the couch. "Couldn't sleep huh?" the red head asked her best friend. "Nope, looks like you can't either. Thought Kennedy was helping with that?" she smirked. She was happy for her friend. Kennedy could be a bitch sometimes but as long as she treated Willow decent, she didn't have much of an issue with her.

"Ha ha. She was great, but my nerves are still wracked. Buffy, I don't know if I can do this." She said with a pout. Buffy sat next to her on the couch as they whispered. "Will, if anyone can do this, I know it's you. But, maybe we should wait. I feel like there's something else missing." She sighed. Willow studied her friend, "Was it another vision?" she asked. Buffy nodded. "Two men, and … I know it sounds crazy, but … I think the third was an angel." She replied.

Willow's eyes widened, "Wait… an angel, like angel angel? With wings and everything?" she asked shocked. Buffy nodded her head. "I couldn't really see the wings but I sensed them. He felt familiar some how." She said. Buffy thought maybe she was remembering her brief time in heaven. That would be the logical explanation as to why she felt familiar about him.

"That's pretty interesting but why do you think that means we should wait?" she asked. Buffy sighed, "I don't know. It's like the Powers That Be are trying to tell me help is on the way. We just need to wait. We'll tell the others in an hour or so." She said, which meant she wouldn't get any sleep.

Willow closed her eyes and sighed, "You want me to try and do a locator spell on these guys? I mean I think I could with a visual description." She offered. Buffy shook her head, "No, I feel that they're headed this way. I know the angel is good, but the guys… I don't know." She said. With that, Buffy stood and yawned, "Well I'm gonna go try to get some sleep… maybe we'll tell them in a few hours instead of one?" she laughed. Willow nodded and yawned in agreement. The two friends headed back to their beds, well Buffy headed back to the basement to be with Spike.

Once she was nestled in the vampire's arms, she sighed and let go of it all. "Tomorrow will bring what's meant to be." She said to no one in particular. Spike nuzzled his head closer to Buffy's and she smiled. It felt safe in his arms. She didn't know why, but it did.


End file.
